


My Monster

by you_must_die



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, No Supernatural Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_must_die/pseuds/you_must_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no supernatural characters, i just added the leviathans because they are cool and the 2 main characters are mine,they are made up. Other than that, I have involved no supernatural characters. This short story I'm writing is about a guy named Ján [pronounced:John] he has lost his memories and in this part of he story Eli [le boyfriend] breaks up with him because of war with the leviathans. ill be adding the chapters here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Monster...

**Author's Note:**

> i see your new to this, well of course you are you never met me, well anyways this is yaoi meaning boyxboy so if you no likey don't read you've been warned. anyways Ján [pronounced; john] is a vampire and he has lost his memories so Eli {le boyfriend} is trying to help him regain his memories. Eli is a hybrid; a lycan pure blood and a vampire pure blood. Ján is a royal blood which is like the purest vampire blood you can find. Dainen is Eli's older brother, he's half human and half lycan. Evalín is Eli's little sister she's a full lycan and Máy-gēn [its Meagan but i just spelled it differently] is Evalín ex lover she's a vamp. with a mermaid boyfriend named Marcus. [yes the mermaid is a dude, its a merdude] All the siblings are related by father. :3 enjoy

“We can’t see each other anymore” Eli said looking down. “What?” Ján said looking confused; the younger male was leaning on the couch, hands on the rim of the couch. Eli was fidgeting with his hands, looking down; Jáns crystal green eyes shined from the tears accumulating, “I’m sorry” Eli said combing through his hair with his fingers. Ján breathed a chuckle, “no you’re not” Ján said looking at Eli, the boy rolled his eyes and went up to his room. Eli sucked his teeth and shook his head; he was doing this for his [Jan’s] own good, it’s not he would understand, it was war damn it. Eli turned around and left the apartment, slamming the door. Ján sat on his bed crying quietly until he heard the door slam then he just let all of it out, he was sobbing alone with one to hold him, to tell him ‘it’s all going to be fine’, the person that would say all of that just left, apologizing half-heartily, luckily Damien wasn’t there to hear him cry; the last two weeks were just fine, they've just began to act like a ‘normal couple’ whatever that meant.

Damien, Eli’s older brother, just appeared two weeks ago stating that he had gotten “stronger” and he wanted to fight Eli, of course Ján thought that that idea was absurd but Eli went along with it; the two lycans began fighting in the living room, with Damien winning, Eli spat blood and punched his brother a little too hard knocking him out. “Great, we have a half dead body in here” Ján commented from the railing, “he’s not dead” Eli said child like. Damien woke up an hour later, as he got up from the floor he saw Ján washing the dishes, “why, hello” Damien said getting up and walking towards Ján, “hey!” Eli aggressively said coming out of his room with a towel on his waist and another one drying his hair “that’s mine” “I’m not a thing” Ján said turning the water off. “You don’t have to be so possessive of things, brother” Damien said “we can share” the older lycan added. “Not this time, brother” Eli said as he walked down the stairs then sat on the couch, spreading his arms on the rim. Ján sat beside of Eli, Damien walked over to Ján to sit beside him, Eli gave his older brother an angry stare then turned Jáns head towards him and kissed the boy, “mh…Eli” Ján said as Eli then decided to stick his tongue into the boys mouth. Ján was very red when Eli broke the kiss, “alright be like that” Damien said showing his hands in defeat, Eli grinned as if he won something. Things went on like that for two week; Eli calming Ján, Damien and Eli fighting over the smallest things, Evalín joining some of the fights and beating both of the guys, it was as if they were a happy [weird] family, for only two weeks…

Eli walked to Máy-gēns apartment and knocked on the door, “h-hold up” an out of breath voice said. Máy-gēn opened the door; she had a sheet covering herself and her hair was very messed up, “what chu want” she said a little pissed, “um I’m leaving,” Eli said combing his fingers though his hair again, “to where, did you tell Ján?” she said sort of worried, “war, the leviathans declared war when the bombed the ‘base’ and I’m first in command so I have to go” Eli said still looking down, Máy-gēn grabbed Elis face and faced his towards her “what did you do?” she said “I-” he said as he rubbed his face “I broke up with Ján” Eli said staring sadly at Máy-gēn “I don’t know if I’ll come back” he added “it was for the best, right?” she said trying to comfort him with a small smile, Eli smiled back; some of his hair fell to his face, he combed it back again, “I’ll tell Evalín, go and win the war” she said trying to make Eli have more confidence “yea” Eli said as he put his hands in his leather jacket then left. Evalín heard of the news a little later and ran to Jáns apartment to say goodbye to her older brother, but only found Ján crying in his bedroom, “it’s going to be ok” she said as Ján cried on her shoulder.


	2. Good things come for those who wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after 5 years Eli comes back...hehehehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup the summary says it all oh and pictures of the condo they live in 'cuz i cant describe it -.-

 

i just drew out how their condo looked in my head, ok? just roll with it. Its the same room.

~5 years later~

They lived in a condo on the ‘human side’; Eli bought it a year prior to the break up, it was on the last floor of the 15 floor building. There was stairs on the right of the ‘room’; no hall way just a railing that stopped at the last door; 2 doors to be exact, Eli and Jáns rooms; they’d agreed that they needed their personal space.

After five years at war, it finally ended and Eli really wanted to get home.

As the years passed; Damien had gotten close with Ján, comforting him, the older lycan had gotten feelings for the smaller boy. The second year that Eli was gone Damien asked Ján to be his; the boy was feeling sensitive and exposed so he agreed. Damien, like a real “gentlemen,” decided to take it slow; holding hands, cuddling, you know cute and cuddly. Ján never really got over Eli; he did like Damien just not in that sense of dating, but he made him forget about Eli so it worked. They dated for 3 years, the first 2 years Damien was trying to figure out what Jáns likes and dislikes were; they were so worth it, Damien thought. With all the cutesiness the older lycan thought that they should sleep together, well because of Jáns nightmares, Ján objected, “we don’t get intimate though” Damien added, “fine” Ján admitted defeat with a huff. They both slept together in Jáns room, Elis room was never opened not unless Evalín needed to go in for some reason; she was the only one going in and out of that room. Damien, like any other half human man, had needs and Ján wasn’t really to give himself up; so every other day Damien would leave and find some hooker/slut/prostitute and do her then he would kill her and take her live energy {just go with it}. After all that he would come back home full and refreshed.

“Today marks 5 years” Máy-gēn thought out loud as she looked at her calendar, Marcus was lying beside her on the bed asleep and she was sitting on the bed facing the phone on the night stand; she really wanted it to ring, but who was going to call her? She wasn’t in the best mood so to speak; Marcus came home from work and he was really tired and she wasn’t, she wanted to get tired, she had also had a hard time at work, ’human work is tiring’ she thought. Máy-gēn couldn’t wait until the ‘base’ was rebuild so she could go and work in her lab. ‘Ring, damn it, ring’ she thought looking at the phone and as if there was someone listening to her, the phone rang. She quickly picked it up on the second ring, “hello?” she said cheery “that was fast” a male voice said, “Eli?” she said questioning if this was a prank call, “yours truly” Eli said with a chuckle “It’s been 5 years” Máy-gēn said bluffing. “I know, in 2 more hours I’ll be home” Eli said very confident “Really? You want me to call-“she said trying to warn him about Damien. “No, ill surprise him” Eli said cutting her off mid-sentence, “but what if-, never mind.” “What do you mean buy ‘what if’” Eli asked. “Damien, you know your brother is like lovey dovey with Ján and I was hoping that you could go easy on Ján” she said slowly through the phone. Máy-gēn could ‘see’ the pissed off smirk on Elis face, “can’t wait to go home now” Eli said with said smirk on his face. It wasn’t the first time him and his brother had a problem like this, a long time ago Eli wouldn’t have cared if Damien was with Ján but since Ján was _his_ and _his_ only, there was a problem.


	3. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so the bold printis jans 'brain' talking and the other font it jans 'heart' i'm bored, just read

Ján was on the couch eating popcorn, watching TV; Damien walked over to him and kissed is forehead, “I’m going out for a little while, kay?” the lycan said. “Be safe” Ján said before Damien walked out the door.

Damien walked to the usual place he would go to get ‘food’; as he was walking he smelt his brothers scent, he paid no attention to it, it was probably one of Evalíns ex girlfriends, his younger sister smelled like his brother because she was the only one going in Elis room. He got to his usual place and found a very attractive one standing in a corner, he winked at her and then she walked towards him, “hey beautiful, you new?” he asked “no, just new to this place” she said trying to act cute, but failed miserably “oh I see” Damien said. ‘This one will have to do’ the lycan thought, they extended his arm she took it then they began to walk, “what’s your name darling?” he asked. “[insert random name here], but you can call me Candy” she said very cheerful. Damien and the girl walked to the nearest motel, “I’ll get us a room” Damien said the girl nodded, the lycan walked over to the reception desk, a fat guy was there, “the usual, Damien?” “Yes, but she’s a little skinny don’t you think?” Damien said scratching his head. The guy looked at the girl, “she a little young” the fat guy said “her pimp might try to find her” the big guy added, he already knew of Damien’s ‘hobbies’; he was the one eating the bodies. “It’s not like he’s gunna find her” Damien said, the fat guy huffed “fine, don’t leave a mess, it’s hard enough that I have to eat them” “alright, alright I won’t” Damien said as the fat guy handed him a key. “Thanks, I won’t be long” Damien said before getting in the elevator.

Eli got off the truck that got him to the city and started to walk home, he really wanted to punch his brother in his face. As he was walking he saw his brother walking towards his direction, but Damien didn’t seem to see him. ‘Oh well, guess I’ll beat him up later’ Eli thought. He went up the elevator to the last floor, and walked to his door and opened it.

“That was fast” Ján said as the door opened, Damien would take more than an hour to come back home, he just left like 10 minutes ago. ‘He probably left his keys’ Ján thought as he slowly turned around.

Jáns face went white, it was as if he’s seen a ghost, “E-E-Eli” the boy stuttered. “In the flesh” Eli smirked; his hair grew about an inch longer, he was wearing army pants, black boots, and a black hoody. Ján was dumbfounded, he couldn’t move, he didn’t believe Eli was right here, in front of him, smirking like an idiot, where’s Damien, did he know Eli was here, why is Eli here after 5 years, he can’t just show up and fuck up his feelings, he can’t just show up _now_ that’s he’s ‘happy’, was he, happy? Eli walked over to him, lifted Jáns chin and kissed him, it felt so normal, his lips just felt like they belonged there with his. **He left you,** _but he’s back_ , **he’ll fuck your feelings up,** _but he came back,_ **he’ll leave again,** _but what if he doesn’t,_ **but what if he does, again,** _I missed him,_ **he just wants a piece of ass,** _no, he missed me too,_ **what if he didn’t, he left you and your going to take him back like nothing happened?,** _n-no,_ **then what?, snap out of it, what if he does it again?, put him in his place damn it!** “s-stop” Ján said as he broke the kiss, Eli hugged him and buried his head in between Jáns shoulder and neck, “I missed you, so much” he said, Ján melted; **snap out of it,** Ján stayed quiet, he wanted to cry, “Eli” Ján finally said, he really was trying not to cry. “Sorry” Eli said “I won’t do that again” Ján hugged Eli back, ‘fuck’ he thought, **stupid, quit that and punch his ass.** “sorry, but I really can’t help myself, it’s been 5 years and just hugging you makes me want to do naughty things to you”  Eli said, Ján blushed at Elis vulgarness. Eli kissed him again, this one lasted longer.

Damien lit his cigarette, he was lying on the bed, the girl ‘Candy’ was on the bed, face in between the pillows; she was dead. “Are you done yet?” a voice said outside of the room Damien was in, “yea I'm done” the lycan said as he got up and put on his pants. The fat guy from the front walked in, he looked at the girl; she had a small tramp stamp of a butterfly on her lower back, “here” Damien said as he through the keys back to the fat guy, “see you next week” the big guy said. “Right” Damien said quietly, it was becoming a bother picking up girls; he wanted Ján, not the sluts.


End file.
